Need More Hearts!
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Roxas and Xion aren't collecting enough hearts. Making another puppet solves the problem.
1. Hearts

"Hey Roxas, do you want to go bug Zexo?" Axel asked as his buddy got back from his mission.

"I have to give Xemnas my heart report," said Roxas as he teleported to the Alter of Naught.

He knocked on the door and Saix answered it. "May I help you 13?"

"I have the report," Roxas fished for it in his pocket and he showed it to Saix.

Saix moved out of the way, and Roxas entered Xemnas' office. He walked up to his desk.

Xemnas was reading Red Riding Hood. "Xemnas."

Xemnas closed his book and he set it on his desk, he crossed his arms on the desk close to his chest. "Yes?"

"I have the report," the teen laid it on the desk.

Xemnas took it. "Let's see how many hearts we need. WHAT? WE NEED 463,778,888,91 TO GO?"

Roxas backed up a bit. "Yup."

"SAIX, WE NEED MORE HEARTS!"

Saix rolled his eyes. "You're dismissed, 13."

Roxas formed a portal, he wanted to get out. He doesn't want to see the Superior go crazy.

"HEARTS SAIX, HEARTS, WE NEED MORE HEARTS! HEARTS! HEARTS!"

Zexion smacked him with his book. Xemnas calmed down, he was his normal self. "Thank you Zexion."

Zexion disappeared.

"You need to calm down, sir."

"WHERE'S MY COOKIES! Xion is suppose to be here in like five minutes ago."

"I can go cheek."

"Saix, go get number 4."

Saix nodded and he teleported to the kitchen. "Number 14."

Xion walked over to Saix holding a big round plate. "What's taking you so long?"

"The cookies had to cool off."

"I see, bring them to lord Xemnas," he formed a portal and teleported to the Grey Area.

Saix scanned the room for Vexen. He found him standing in the corner, shaking his head and doing a face plam. Saix walked over to him. "Number 4, lord Xemnas would like-"

Vexen suddenly started to cry. "Oh Saix. Its horrible! " He threw his arms around him.

"What on earth is going on with you?"

"My experiment failed!"

"Number 4, calm down! " Saix removed his arms.

"CALM DOWN? I CAN'T! My experiment is to heel all illnesses! "

Saix rolled his eyes. "Lord Xemnas would like to see you."

Vexen wiped his tears. "What for?"

"Come with me," Saix formed a portal and they both walked in it and they appeared at the Alter Of Naught.

Saix opened the door and they both walked in. Little kids songs were playing and Xemnas was singing.

Vexen was laughing and Saix walked over to the CD player and turned it off.

Xemnas stopped singing, he saw Saix and he heard laughing. "What are you doing? Can't you see I'm learning? "

Vexen walked over to Xemnas while laughing.

"You wanted to see number 4."

"Right. ZEXION!"

Zexion appears in the room and hits Vexen in the head with his book, then he disappears.

Vexen remained his self again. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes, I need you to make another puppet."

"Why?"

"Hearts! We need more hearts!"

"I'll get right on that."

"YES, MORE HEARTS! "

Vexen teleported to his lab.

"Did Xion bring you your cookies?"

"Yup, she did. I ate them all in one bite, just kidding."

"Do you think his experiment will fail?"

Xemnas laughed. "Non sense, my friend. His experiments never fail."

"Oh? Well Carry on with your 'learning,' " he said as he teleported to the Grey Area.

Laughter filled the Grey Area. The members were in a circle. Saix walked over; in the circle was a monkey. "Where did you get that thing?"

Everyone stopped laughing and their gaze turned onto Saix.

"He's my new pet!" Demyx said with a smile.

"You have to get rid of it at once!"

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Xemnas, hates pets."

"I'll go put Fredy back in the zoo," Demyx said as he teleported to the zoo.

"THE ZOO?"

Everyone nodded. "We took him from the zoo," said Roxas.

"The Superior must know about this," Saix teleported to the Alter Of Naught.

"Roxas! You weren't suppos to tell anybody! Now we're in trouble because of you!" Axel said as he waved his hands in the air.

"Learn how to shut up," Larxene.

Saix came back with Xemnas. "Who's idea was it to take a monkey from the zoo?" Xemnas asked.

"It was Demyx's idea," Xigbar said.

Suddenly a black portal appeared in the Gray Area. Demyx popped out, holding a owl.

"Where did you get that?" Xemnas asked.

"The zoo."

Xemnas face plamed. "Saix, go with Demyx and make sure he doesn't bring home any pets!"

"Right away sir," Saix and Demyx left to go to the zoo.

"The rest of you go fight off Heartless!"

The members quickly left the castle and went to worlds to go fight off Heartless.


	2. The Zoo and Punishment

**Here's the POV when they got the monkey.**

The members returned home from their missions, they noticed that Saix wasn't around.

A smile curled on Demyx's lips. He had an idea. "Guy I has an idea!"

Everyone glared at Demyx.

"Lets go to the zoo, and get a monkey!"

"A monkey? As if," said Xigbar.

"You can't take all of us," Luxord said.

"When Saix gets back and he sees nobody here, he'll go looking for us," Xion said.

"Axy and Roxy will go with me," Demyx formed a portal. Axel and Roxas followed him.

As they appeared in the zoo, everybody was looking at them and ran off.

"I guess the ladies think I'm ugly. I guess that Axe stuff doesn't work, " Axel said.

They looked at the cages to see if there's any monkey's. They had no luck.

"Where's the monkeys? " Demyx asked.

"What's a monkey?" Roxas asked.

Axel face plamed. "I don't get how Xion can put up with you. A monkey is a animal. "

"Oh boy I see one! " Demyx happily ran over to the cage alone with Axel and Roxas.

"Oh look a lady, I got this!" Axel said as he walked over to a girl.

"Hey pretty lady."

"Axel, is suppose to help us!" Roxas said.

"Don't worry about him. Now to get inside the cage."

"Just teleport in the cage," Roxas suggested.

"Good idea!" Demyx teleported in the cage.

"Everyone look!" A man was pointing at the cage.

"Hurry up! We're going to get in trouble!" Roxas said.

Demyx grabbed the monkey and teleported home. Roxas looked around to see if Axel's around.

Axel walked over with a bruise on his face. "The lady didn't like my pick up lines."

* * *

Roxas quickly formed a portal, he grabbed Axel's arm and they appeared home.

"You actually brought home a monkey! " Xion said with a smile.

Demyx put down the monkey. The brown monkey looked up at the members, who just formed a circle. The members were waiting for it to do something.

It began to dance. Laughter filled the Grey Area.

Saix appeared in the Grey Area, he walked over to them. Where did you get that thing? Axel what happened to your face?"

Everyone stopped laughing and their gaze turned onto Saix.

"Well I was using my pick up lines to a lady and she punched me! Cruse you Axe! Its suppose to work for them ladies! "

The members laughed once again.

"You're never going to get a girlfriend! " Xigbar said.

"Anyways, where did the monkey come from?"

"He's my new pet!" Demyx said with a smile.

"You have to get rid of it at once!"

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Xemnas, hates pets."

"I'll go put Fredy back in the zoo," Demyx said as he teleported to the zoo.

"THE ZOO?"

Everyone nodded. "We took him from the zoo," said Roxas.

"The Superior must know about this," Saix teleported to the Alter Of Naught.

"Roxas! You weren't suppose to tell anybody! Now we're in trouble because of you!" Axel said as he waved his hands in the air.

"Learn how to shut up," Larxene said.

Saix came back with Xemnas. "Who's idea was it to take a monkey from the zoo?" Xemnas asked.

"It was Demyx's idea," Xigbar said.

Suddenly a black portal appeared in the Gray Area. Demyx popped out, holding a owl.

"Where did you get that?" Xemnas asked.

"The zoo."

Xemnas face plamed. "Saix, go with Demyx and make sure he doesn't bring home any pets!"

"Right away sir," Saix and Demyx left to go to the zoo.

"The rest of you go fight off Heartless!"

The members quickly left the castle and went to worlds to go fight off Heartless.

* * *

The people at the zoo ran up to the two nobodies. "It was him! He took a monkey and a owl!" A woman said to the zoo keeper.

"Saix, what do we do?"

Saix grabbed Demyx's arm and they both ran to find the owl cage.

The group of people chased after them.

"Teleport in the cage!" Saix yelled.

Demyx quickly teleported in the cage. The zoo keeper grabbed Saix. "Is that your son? Are responsible for this?"

"No and no! Saix barked."

Demyx appeared back where he was. "Lets go home. What are you doing to Saix?"

"You both are going to jail!" The zoo keeper said.

Demyx summoned his sitar. "Dance water dance!"

His water clones surrounded the people. "WHAT THE HECK? "A man yelled.

The water attacked them, the zoo keeper let go of Saix and the group of people ran off.

* * *

Saix and Demyx teleported to the Grey Area. "Never again, number 9."

"I saved your life!"

"Now you have to work double! "

Xemnas suddenly appears. "He's going to see me in my office. "

Demyx and Xemnas teleported to the Alter Of Naught. Xemnas sat at his desk and Demyx told him the whole story.

"Mmm, very interesting story."

"Are you going to give me a punishment? "

"You're going to listening to my songs and learn," replied Xemnas as he turned on his CD player.

"No! Why me?"

Xemnas laughed. "So glad you're enjoying this!"

"Make it stop!" Demyx wined as he covered his ears.

Xemnas laughed. "You act like you're in a horror movie. "  
"Little kids songs are horror! "

Xemnas turned off the player. "If you do something bad again, you'll suffer through the kids songs."

Demyx uncovered his ears. "I won't do anything bad again! "

"Good, now you're dismissed. "

Demyx quickly left the room. He appeared in the Grey Area.

The members notices his appearance.

"You do not want to get into trouble! "

"Why?" Xion asked.

"It was horrible! Its like you're in a horror movie! Xemmy makes you listen to little kids songs!"

"Oh come on, we hear you listening to Under the Sea," Axel said.

"Well that's different. You don't want to sit there and have your ears bleed! "

"I'm sure you're over reacting," Marluixa said.

"Not that bad? I bet you haven't experienced what I went through!" Demyx said.

"He watches barbie movies," Larxene stated.

The members creaked up laughing.

"How dare you dis the barbie! I gotta go play with my barbie dream house!" As Marluixa teleported, pink peddles flew in the air and landed gracefully on the floor.

The members couldn't stop laughing.

"Saix, I hear laughing. Go see what they're laughing about!" Xemnas demanded.

"Right away sir," he teleported to the Grey Area.

"Am I ask the meaning as to why you are lalaughing? "

"Marluixa, plays with barbies," said Luxord.

"Uh huh," said Saix as he teleported to Vexen's lab door. He knocked on it.

"Come in."

He opened the door. "How's the puppet coming? "

"She's doing well, Namine created her memories without taking them from somebody else, " Vexen said.

"She? When's 'it' going to be done?"

"In the afternoon. Yes, she's a girl, her name is Destiny."

"So Namine made up memories for her? Do you think this will fail?"

"Non sense, Namine tested the memories out with my Heartless puppet."

"Carry on," Saix left the room.


	3. Story and Tales

Vexen just finished creating his new puppet. Destiny, opened her blue eyes.

Vexen laughed evilly. "She's alive!" Suddenly it thundered.

"Sounds like one of Vexen's experiments is alive, " Axel said.

It only thunders if Vexen's experiments are alive. They don't get thunderstorms only rain.

Saix formed a portal to go to Vexen's lab, he knocked on the door and walked in.

He suddenly saw Vexen sobbing.

"Daddy are you okay?"

The girl was so beautifully, she had long blueberry hair and blue eyes.

"Number, 4 what is the matter? "

"She's so beautiful! "

"Let's take her to the others."

They all teleported to the Grey Area. The members turned their gaze apon the new girl.

"Vexen, you really out down yourself! She's a beauty! " Xigbar said.

The nobodies walked over to get a good look of the young girl.

Vexen placed a hand on her shoulder with pride. "This is Destiny. "

The members had smiles on their faces as if they're impressed by his work.

"I'll let lord Xemnas know that 'its' done," Saix said as he left the room in a portal.

"I was creating too, I'm your sister, Xion."

"I have a sister! " She smiled.

"Go make some friends, I'll be in my lab, " said Vexen as he teleported.

"Great, another loser," Larxene said as she was reading a beauty magazine.

Lexaeus sniffed her and barked.

"What's with him?" Destiny asked.

"Let's just say Demyx happened, " replied Axel.

"It wasn't me!"

A dark portal appeared in the room. Two men walked out of it.

"So this is the new girl? " Xemnas asked.

Destiny nodded. "Yup, I'm Destiny. "

"You're a beautiful young lady. I'm Xemnas, I'm the Superior! "

"Can somebody show her where her room is?" Saix asked.

"Why can't you do it, 7?"

"Well, I got things to do."

"Right, its almost night time. Have fun talking to the moon," Xemnas said as he left the room and Saix left too.

"I'll show Desty her room!" Demyx happily walked over.

"She needs to know her way around the castle too," Xion said.

"I'll do that too!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Remember what happened the last time? When you showed Xion around? " Zexion asked.

"Yeah, you showed her places where Xion wasn't allowed to go. Its not a good idea, maybe Saix should tomorrow, " Xaldin said.

"I wanna know about how that man that acts like a dog!" Destiny smiled.

"Demyx and Roxas broke in Vexen's lab and they mixed a dog position with the healing position," Larxene explained.

"Why did they do that? "

"Well-"

"I got it on tape," said Axel as he raised his hands in the air.

"I wanna see it!" Destiny shouted with excitement.

"Well you have too wait, till the next chapter, which will be the next day," Demyx said.

"What is he talking about?"

"WE'RE ON FANFICTION, SOMEBODY IS WRITING ABOUT US IN THIS STOY! THE WRITER IS TYPING OUR LINES!" Demyx yelled.

"You didn't have to yell," Luxord said.

"What's Faniction?" Roxas asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? Everybody knows what Fanfiction is," Demyx said.

"Fanfiction is a website to read and write stories of your favorite game, book ect," Zexion explained.

"I read every Kingdom Hearts story! The writers are really good writers," Demyx said.

"Okay, this is getting off topic," Axel stated.

"Is this a everyday normal thing?" Destiny asked Larxene.

"Yup, I can't stand them! They drive me crazy!"

"Well I'm going to go put on my Batman pajamas and watch Batman!" Roxas said as he dashed off into the Hallway of Nothing.

"We're shocked that he knows what Batman is," Axel said.

"Doesn't he known everything? " Destiny asked.

"Not everything, he asks so many questions. Like he doesn't know what music is or Fanfiction, " Axel replied.

"What happened to him?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm hitting the sack," Axel said as he walked off.

All the other members followed after Axel.


	4. Lexeaus is a Dog!

Destiny rushed out of her bedroom into the Grey Area, where she found Dexmyx, Axel and Roxas sitting on one of the couches talking.

The young girl walked over to them. "Morning Desty!" Demyx said with a smile.

"Hey guys, can you tell me the stroy of the dog man?" She asked as she sat on another couch across from them so she can see their faces.

"It all started on a Saturday morning, " Axel began.

* * *

**Flash back**

Roxas was sitting on his bed playing a racing game on his PS2. His door suddenly swung open. "Roxy! I have an idea!" Demyx shouted.

Roxas pressed the start button to pause his game. "What's your idea?"

"Follow me," Demyx zoomed out the room.

Roxas hopped off his bed and he walked in the Grey Area.

"We could be dusks if we did that," Axel said.

Roxas walked in on their conversation. "What's the big deal?"

"Let's go in Vexen's lab, and have Lexeaus act like a dog!" Demyx said.

"Why not Larxene?" Roxas asked.

"I heard that," she said as she was talking to Xion.

"The reason why I wanna do Lexeaus, is he's always quiet and boring. Plus he almost hit me with his axe!" Demyx said as he waved his hands in Roxas' face.

Roxas backed up a little. "Let's do it!"

Demyx took Roxas' hand and they teleported to his lab.

"I gotta get this on tape!" Axel smirked as he followed after him.

"Do you think he's in there?" Roxas asked.

"No, he's usually creeping around town, scaring people, " Demyx replied as he opened the door.

"You guys forgot about me," Axel said.

"Well we don't need ya," Demyx said as he entered the lab.

Roxas and Axel followed behind him. "I'm going to video tape it, when you give it to Lexeaus."

"You should!" Demyx said as he looked at the postions that Vexen had on a selve.

"How do you know which potions to mix?" Axel asked.

"We don't," Roxas said.

Demyx found aprons and safety goggles. "Safety first! " He gave Axel and Roxas an apron and goggles. Once the nobodies put them on they searched threw the postions with their eyes.

"Let's mix the hi-postion with-" Demyx was cut off by Axel.

"He has a creepers postion? What for?"

"Let's mix that too!" Demyx said.

"Lexeaus, will be a creeper not a dog," Axel said.

"He has a zombie postion! That's cool!" Roxas smiled.

"Why does he have a postion that's labeled 'Zero'?" Axel asked.

"Wait, it would be the dog Zero," Roxas said.

"Now that's perfect!" Demyx said.

"The problem is, the dog is a ghost, " Roxas said.

"That's why we have the hi-postion, he'll be human, but a dog at the same time, " Demyx said.

"Let's mix them together! " Roxas said.

Axel grabbed a bottle while Roxas grabbed the postions. Demyx mixed them together, the only thing they don't know is that Lexeaus will be like that forever. Unless if Vexen can turn him back to his normal self.

"It's done!" Demyx picked it up with pride.

"How do we give it to him?" Roxas asked.

"I have an idea! I'll write a note, with the postion saying that the postion will make you stronger", Axel said as he got a paper and a pen.

"Axel, you're brilliant! " Demyx smiled.

The note said: Lexeaus, you're the greatest friend ever! You always make my day! This postion will make you stronger. -Vexen

Axel folded the note and he took the bottle and they teleported in front of Lexeaus' door. Demyx knocked on his door while Axel had the camera on.

Lexeaus opened his door, he didn't see anybody. He looked down below his feet. He bent down to pick up the items. He unfolded the note and he read it, than he drink the postion.

He fell to the floor on his hands and knees and he began to bark.

Axel stopped the video. They stood there laughing.

"Saix, I hear barking. Go check it out," Xemnas said.

"How can you hear things up here in the Grey Area?"

"I just can, now go."

Saix teleported to the Grey Area. He found Lexeaus licking Luxord's face.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts is going on?"

"Well, Demyx, Roxas and Axel turned him into a dog," Zexion said.

"8,9,13!" Saix shouted in anger.

The three nobodies entered the Grey Area, as they heard Saix call there numbers they stopped laughing.

"Why did you turn Lexeaus into a dog?"

"Well, he's been mean to me, so its pay back," Demyx replied.

"Go do missions!"

They teleported quickly out of the castle.

**End of flash back**

* * *

"That's how it happened," Axel said.

"Wow, you guys must be brave," Destiny said.

"Yeah, now we can blackmail Lexeaus if he's mean to us," Demyx said.

"Let's do something!" Destiny said.

"Let's go find Vexen!" Demyx suggested.

"Where could he be?" Roxas asked.

"Let's check Twilight Town," Demyx said as he formed a dark portal. They walked in it and headed to Twilight Town.


End file.
